


Bloom

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Shawn's bleeding and Hunter is enabling. Goretober Prompt: Too Much Blood





	Bloom

Why Shawn was bleeding was a very good question. It wasn't one Shawn felt obligated to answer at the moment but it was a very good question and Hunter promised himself he’d get to that question eventually.

For now, Hunter had to deal with facts, not context. The facts were that Shawn had stumbled into their shared hotel room about twenty minutes ago. That he had woken Hunter up and immediately gone into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. That he had whined in an increasingly pitiful voice until Hunter got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and gone in after him. That Hunter had then found Shawn bleeding all over the bathroom floor from a jagged cut just below his hairline and dropped down next to him to help. Every time he thought he had a handle on it, that he’d gotten the wound to clot, Shawn would wriggle away or bat at Hunter’s hands and open it up again.

He wouldn’t go to the hospital for a mumbled litany of reasons that Hunter was assuming boiled down to ‘wouldn’t pass a drug test’ and he couldn’t go to the trainers because it was two o’clock in the morning and Hunter didn’t have any of their hotel numbers. Hunter held a towel to his head and Shawn just kept bleeding. Well, bleeding, sipping from a sloshy bottle of peach schnapps, not sitting still and smearing blood on literally everything.

There was blood on both of them up to their elbows. Blood on the walls and the side of the toilet. The blood on the floor was all over their knees and the bottoms of their feet, so that they both left pink prints on the tile. The blood on Shawn’s hands had been transferred by touches to Hunter’s chest, the bottle, the towel rack above them. On the counter it had mostly fallen in drops, spotting the deoderant cans and the cologne bottles they had left scattered across it. 

“Would you sit still?” Hunter demanded. He brought the towel away just long enough to pull off what was left of Shawn’s shirt and threw it. It landed in the shower with a wet smacking sound. The parts of it that weren’t shredded would dry brown.

“I need a straw,” Shawn mumbled, throwing his head back to chug down another mouthful. It smelled sickly sweet to Hunter and some it it ran down Shawn’s chin. “You’re mad,” he added weakly.

“I’m not mad,” Hunter said flatly and then realized it was true. There was something too quiet and and close about the whole situation. Something romantic, almost, or at least sideways out of time.

It struck Hunter that the front desk probably at least a couple of bandaids. He took the bottle out of Shawn’s hand, shoved the towel into it, pressed it against Shawn’s bleeding head and went in search of the telephone.

After a few minutes of swearing and threats, the night clerk agreed that they probably had a first aid kit. He said he would bring it up in a voice that implied he’d get to it when he damn well felt like it. Hunter mentally counted to five instead of reminding him that their room was the one with the 6 ‘ 3’’ body builder in it. He put down the phone with force. He’d left a handprint on it.

A pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around Hunter’s waist. There was sticky pressure against Hunter’s bare back. “Did you get me a straw?” Shawn mumbled.

The anger melted out of him. “Sure,” Hunter said. He tried to step away but Shawn was leaning on him with all of his weight, so Hunter turned in his arms. The gash along Shawn’s forehead was still trickling and Shawn tilted his head up expectantly.

Shawn tasted like peach and chewing gum and like blood, like his mouth was full of pennies. He kissed like he always did, sloppy and enthusiastic with little whining noises in the back of his throat. He was sticky. Everywhere Hunter put his hands was sticky and hot.

“You’re a little drunk, Shawn,” Hunter said.

Shawn pushed closer to him, rubbing a palm into the crotch of Hunter’s pants.“I’m never too drunk for that.”

Hunter was already half hard, but he pulled Shawn’s hand away. An indulgent smile flickered across his face, a little tired and a little sad. Shawn took it as an opportunity to pull Hunter back towards the bathroom.

“Here,” Shawn said, spinning under Hunter’s arm so that he was facing the mirror over the sink. He threw himself forward over it and rubbed his ass back against Hunter, bumping his head against the mirror and leaving another smear that would have to be cleaned.

Snorting back a laugh, Hunter grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged him back into a standing position. “You have to stand up,” he told him, “or you’ll never stop.” Shawn’s neck was temptingly close to his mouth and Hunter let himself lick up to his ear. 

“Damn right I won’t.” Shawn leaned back against Hunter as hard as he could.

All he’d managed to do was streak the color on Shawn’s neck. There hadn’t even been enough to taste. Hunter found a spot on Shawn’s collar bone that had collected dried blood and brought his mouth down to it. Shawn wiped his forehead again and then grabbed backwards for Hunter’s head. Hunter was going to have clots in his hair, but the taste on his tongue was coppery and sweet and totally worth it. He was starting to see the appeal of this blood drinking thing and made a note to give Gangrel a break the next time he saw him.

He wondered how much of Shawn’s blood he’d have to swallow before he got high.

Shawn propped himself forward on his arms, tearing Hunter’s mouth away from his shoulder but giving Hunter quite the view of his heavily muscled back, a landscape Hunter already knew well. He put his hands at the base of Shawn’s spine, found the places that always knotted up and pressed his thumbs into it. Shawn arched and made a sound like Hunter had just swallowed his dick.

“Be a good boy,” Hunter said, “and I’ll rub your back later. Deal?”

Shawn nodded. There was a knock at the door.

Hunter took some comfort in the night clerk flinching back from him as he handed over the first aid kit. He wondered if it was the blood on his chin. 

There was liquid bandage in the box and Hunter managed to slop enough on Shawn’s brow to finally staunch the blood. He put a couple of bandaids over it for good measure.

The only way to get Shawn into the shower was to get in with him and the only way to get in with him was to let Shawn wrap his arms around Hunter’s waist and rub and nuzzle against him under the water. The water ran down them, swirled around the floor and ran pink down the drain. Shawn’s t-shirt was soft and sodden under their feet, squelching up water over Hunter’s toes each time he shifted his feet.

The bed was mussed, but still reasonably clean. Hunter dug his fingers into Shawn’s shoulders until he passed out on his stomach, his feet on the pillow where Hunter had been sleeping. Hunter decided not to clean the bathroom in favor of flopping down next to him and throwing a protective arm over his head.

Shawn woke him up after only a few hours sleep. They checked out before the maids came in and they didn’t leave anything to explain.


End file.
